


[Fan Art] Relic of Eternal Youth

by x57



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Art, Blasphemy, Fanart, M/M, Necrophilia, Roman Catholicism, Shota, Underage Sex, altar boy!Eggsy, preservation of the body after death, priest!Harry, reliquaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After young Eggsy passed, Father Harry laid his most precious boy to rest in a golden relic, carefully preserved and able to be taken out for comfort when Harry needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Art] Relic of Eternal Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



> Johnny, I hope you like! The idea was [Silus's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilusLocke/pseuds/SilusLocke) and I thought it was perfect.
> 
> **Warning for visually explicit artwork of underage sex.**
> 
> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

[View in full HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wgqm476cyxpf4ab/Reliquary_1280.jpg?raw=1)

  


[ ](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  



End file.
